


Sleep

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: Tumblr askHi! Me again! You're probably gonna get annoyed with me pretty quick. 😂 Could I request "Sorry, were you sleeping?" With Merlin (cause Im absolute Merlin trash okay?) Pleeeease? Preferably a super fluffy Merlin cause my heart! <3





	Sleep

It was a quarter till three in the morning and he was exhausted. Eggsy’s mission had gone longer that expected because the boy had failed to see a damn tripwire and Merlin had to practically escort him out to safety via a very outdated map. He just wanted to be home, with you, in your arms. But you were probably asleep.  
He opens door to your shared apartment and trudged inside, letting his coat lazily hang over the back of the entryway table as he passed it. He moved to climb the stairs to as he hoped he wouldn’t wake you. As much as he wanted to hold you after such a long and stressful day, he didn’t want to wake you.  
And there you were. The love of his life, sleeping softly. Merlin smile to himself. You were gorgeous, even when your hair was sprawled across the pillow.  
As quietly as he could, Merlin started to take off his day clothes for something more comfortable. He wore just a pair of sleep pants as he carefully and slowly crawled into the bed. That’s when you stirred from your slumber.  
“Hamish, is that you?” You asked with a groggy voice, turning to face your lover.  
He chuckled to himself. “Sorry, were you sleeping? I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said softly, fully getting underneath the sheets.  
“I tried to wait for you.” You said with deep sleep evident in your voice.  
“I’m sorry for making you wait, sweetheart. Let both go to sleep.” Merlin said, his heart overflowing with how adorable you were at that moment.  
Nodding, you get close to his chest and nestle into him. He wrapped his arms around you and places a soft kiss on the top of your head.  
“Goodnight my love.” He whispers, but you were already asleep.


End file.
